Out Of Order But Not Out Of My Heart
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: Just a little cute story just after the cove is placed out of order. There is hints at FreddyXFoxy, but I guess it can also be viewed as friendship too if you don't like the pairing.


_This was a gift for my friend from DA. Thought I'd put it here too._

 **Warning: Hints of FreddyXFoxy  
** _(Note: Story takes place just after the pirate cove goes out of order)_

In the middle of a well populated town lays a building known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place where many children have begged their parents to take them for pizza and to watch the most loved animatronics. When entering the building you'll normally hear singing and pirate talk, along side little children screaming of happiness and parents groaning of annoyances.

But today was extremely different, there is singing but there's no pirate talk. The area called pirate cove where a pirate called Foxy would normally been entertaining the children with his pirate stories and pirate shanties, is closed with a sign on it in big letters saying 'OUT OF ORDER'.

Screams and crying from the children who adore the pirate fox can be heard. Many parents have gone to the staff members and have asked why the cove is shut, but the only answer they got was that the fox is in maintenance for repairs as he's broken.

But little did the crowd of people know through the coves curtains a yellow eye is watching and can hear everything that is being said. The fox can't believe what he is hearing, is he really broken?

When night falls and the only person that is in the building is the night guard the animatronics come to life. Unlike the normal schedule the leader Freddy Fazbear moves first.

"Freddy! What ya doing?" Bonnie the Bunny says to the leader.

The bear ignores his friend and continues to walk towards the pirate cove. When he gets there Freddy looks to the new sign outside the cove. Freddy feels the letters on the sign and sighs, how could have this happened?

"Foxy..." Freddy whispers to the cove.

"Freddy?" Freddy turns to where his name is being called, it's Bonnie with Chica next to him.

"It's time." The bunny says to the bear indicating that it's time for what they do every night. Freddy just nods to his friends, but before returning to the stage he looks to the cove one more time.

It's clear to the animatronics that the nightguard is on top tonight. Freddy looks up to the camera that is flashing red, which indicates that the nightguard is watching him. Finally after sometime the guard changes the camera, Freddy sighs of relief, it was annoying the bear being watched.

Freddy looks to the pirate cove, oh how the bear wishes the power goes out and they can get this over and done with. Freddy's mind begins to wonder about Foxy and why has this happened to him...he doesn't deserve.

From within the cove the fox is watching Freddy, he can tell even from the distance that something is upsetting the bear. Is it the nightguard? He does seem to be more difficult tonight. Foxy looks up to the camera by his cove and sees that the camera isn't in use, well if the fox is honest the guard hasn't used it in awhile. Does he know he's here? maybe he doesn't. The pirate looks to his very ripped body then back to the camera.

"I'll show ye who's broken" With that said the fox quickly exits the cove and runs for the office. The only thing that replays in the foxes mind is 'For Freddy!'

At the sounds of the curtains being forcefully opened Freddy quickly looks to the cove, upon seeing the curtains wide open Freddy beings to panic. Was Foxy out of his mind? No animatronic has ever just ran towards the guard before.

"FOXY!" Freddy shouts without thinking.

Foxy hears Freddy calling him but doesn't stop he's keeps going. The fox reaches the door, it looks like the guard hasn't noticed he's out. The pirate smiles to himself and walks closer to the doorway and gets ready to scare the guard. Foxy takes a deep breath and pops through the door and scares the guard.

The fox can't believe it he did it, he scared the nightguard. The fox can't seem to stop smiling until he turns around and sees his reflection in the window by the door.

"Do I really look like that?" Foxy asks no one. The pirate touches his reflection and just like that his smile is gone. Suddenly flashes of being in the maintenance room and the feeling of pain flashes before the foxes eyes.

"Foxy?"

His name snaps him out of his thought and he turns to see who is calling him, it's Freddy. For some reason he looks worried but what for?

"Yes?"

"Are...are you okay?" The bear asks as he takes and better look at the fox. Foxy doesn't answer he just looks back to his refection.

"Foxy, are you okay?" Freddy asks again walking more towards the fox.

"I...I don't know." Foxy finally answers, he doesn't take his eyes off his reflection. Freddy doesn't know how to respond to Foxy's answer so decides to just wait for Foxy to talk.

"Do I really look like that?" Foxy asks again but this time to Freddy.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really look like like a broken mess. No wonder I'm out of order."

"FOXY!" Freddy shouts at the fox. Shocked by the bear Foxy just looks to him not knowing what to do, which doesn't matter as Freddy continues.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you look. And as for the whole out of order ordeal, the pirate cove is out of order not you. Do you really thing an out of order animatronic could run down a big hall way, no!"

"Why are you being so nice?" Foxy asks confused by the bear attitude towards the subject, he is getting very emotional about it.

"Well...I...I don't like seeing you upset, okay?" The bear smiles to the fox and puts his arm around him and pulls him close.

"How about we celebrate your victory!"

"Let me guess we'll celebrate with some pizza?"

"Now how did you know that?" Freddy says joking with the fox. The bear winks to Foxy and both make their way towards the dinning area.


End file.
